the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mephistopheles
Mephisotpheles is the first demon, one of the Archdemons, the creation of God as well as the first Ruler of Hell. Biography Mephistopheles is the ninth creation of God, made soon after Archangels, he was raised by Lucifer . Sheol, fearing that creation could take his family away from him, attacked creation, God fought him along with the Archangels, the Archdemons, the Primordial Beasts, the Protogenoi and Amen. Sheol corrupted the Archdemons to help the Outer Gods to free him. God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him. Mephistopheles attacked Heaven with his siblings after Lucifer's fall, however, the Greater Devils made a truce with Heaven and rebelled against Archdemons. The Archdemons were sealed in Demonstones. Personnality Mephistopheles is cold, cunning, clever and mature, he, now, considers Sheol as his father, he loves his fellow Archdemons as much as he hates them, as the Lord of Hatred, he is extremely hard to piss off. He is very conflictual. He sees humans as cockroaches but, unlike his siblings, respect the angels and especially Uriel. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Mephistopheles is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is stronger than most of his fellow Demons and only overwhelmed by older Primordial Entities, the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Mephistopheles is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Mephistopheles know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Mephistopheles can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by that way. * Immortality: Mephistopheles has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Mephistopheles possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days, he is one of the physically weakest Primordial Species. * Telekinesis: Mephistopheles can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Mephistopheles can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Mephistopheles. * Arch-Hybrids : An Arch-Hybrid can easily kill Mephistopheles. * Primordial Species: Some Primordial Species are stronger than him and can kill him. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His personal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Archangelic Weapons: His older siblings' weapons can kill him. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: His cousins' and former allies' weapons can kill him. Gallery Mephistopheles (Wolé Parks).jpg|Mephistopheles (Human Form) Mephistopheles (True Form).jpg|Mephistopheles (Archdemonic Form) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:God Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:Sheol